


Enthralling Tape

by Aonashe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Gen, Memory Loss, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aonashe/pseuds/Aonashe
Summary: A poem I wrote awhile ago. It gets heavy, so be warned.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Enthralling Tape

The tape is damaged beyond repair,

I put it in the player regardless.

The static assaults me

I watch

Utterly

Entranced.

My memories flash

Of garbled static and voices.

I watch

Utterly

Entranced.

I want the film to end.

Where is the end?

When is the end?

I can hear the voices.

~~I can't understand a thing~~

I never want this film to end.

I hope it goes on.

I wish this was never ending.

~~Who is talking?~~

Enthralled.

~~Revolted~~

I can't look away from it.

~~I want to claw my eyes out~~

The nostalgia is filling.

~~I want to die~~

I wish I was a child forever.

~~My childhood was a lie~~

The film screeches to a halt.

I lunge to rewind it,

I need to see it again,

I must understand it.

More static,

More word vomit.

I will see it over

And over

And over again.

I let the haunting tide

Wash over me

Possess me.

They will burn.

~~My mind controls the tides~~

~~It's drowning me~~

~~Teufel~~

I love this film.


End file.
